Hearts Burst into Fire
by sarah-jess
Summary: Based on the song by Bullet for my Valentine. NOT a song fic. please read and review. not for the faint of heart. Rated M. Not putting up a summary, because the summary would be horrible, unlike the story. Thanks.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello. This is a story I've been writing for a while in my journal, and this feels like the best I've ever written. Read it, and tell me what you think. flame it, kill me, anything you'd like, i would just like a few reviews for once. thank you, and on with the story.**

For the past few days, I had been throwing up.

I thought I was sick, and Edward told me to go to the doctors, and I decided I would go.

On the way there, my mind started to wonder. What if I was pregnant, like Edward had suspected? Would we be ready for this? Was I ready for this?

I got so lost in myself that I didn't see the car coming right at me, until the last second. I tried to swerve, but I went the wrong way, and the impact hit my side. I didn't feel much, except the impact, and then everything went blank.

* * *

I woke up in the hospital not too long after, that much I could tell.

I had a killer headache, and then I noticed blood. There was a pain that was continuously growing stronger in my abdomen, and I had to grab the rails to hold on.

My heart monitor went wild, and I let out a cry of immense pain.

I was already tired ad exhausted, but this just added to it.

The nurse came in, and I had to close my eyes because of the unbearable pain. I just wanted it to stop already.

I let out another shrill scream, and I could feel the morphine the nurses put into my IV.

The pain was still there but it somehow intensified with the morphine. It felt like someone was pounding on my body with a blunt mallet, while the searing abdomen pain intensified.

I opened my eyes, and I could see two more nurses, and Carlisle. "A miscarriage before she even knew." I heard one of the nurses say. I had a miscarriage? No! This is going to kill Edward? How could I have done something like this? Someone else said, "Shut the hell up, and get to work." I thought it was Carlisle, but the pain was over taking everything.

I closed my eyes as my body started to convulse. A mask was put over my mouth and nose, and everything went blank.

* * *

I think I got my train of thought before I actually regained control of my body.

_ I wonder if Edward's here?_ I asked myself in my head, and a reassuring squeeze from my hand confirmed that.

I opened my eyes, and they were amazingly foggy. I blinked a few times and they cleared up.

"Bella?" I heard a sweet velvet voice say. I turned my head, and my neck cracked. It was stiff from all that thrashing.

The pain was preset, but it was fogged because of the dull thud of the morphine in my system trying to fight it off.

"Bella?" he asked again, and I looked up.

I was stunned by his beauty every time I laid my eyes on him, and this time was no different. His piercing green eyes looked into mine, and his beautifully disheveled hair was stuck to his head, soaked over from the rain. His beautiful lips were parted, and he was breathing heavy. His cheeks were tear stained, and I had to run my hand along his check.

My angel should never cry. "Don't cry," I murmured. "Please don't cry." My tears started to fall, as well as his. He brought my hand up to mine, gripped it tightly, and kissed it.

He put both of our hands in front of me, and he intertwined both of his hands with mine. I remembered what happened, and started to sob. "What's wrong?" he asked me, trying to wipe my tears away. "I'm so sorry…" I kept on repeating myself over and over again.

I was truly sorry; I knew this was going to screw up everything I had. I gripped his shoulders tightly and cried into his chest. "Shh," he cooed. "Don't worry about it now. We'll talk about it later."

-Three months later-

Things were never the same after that incident.

He always avoided me, and we somehow ended up sleeping apart. I sleep on the couch, while he sleeps on the bed.

I see him come to the living room when he thinks I'm asleep. I wonder if he was thinking about how much he screwed up, or how much he wants me out.

One day, I heard moaning coming from the bedroom, and I could only suspect the worst.

I left in a frenzy, then called him when I was safely in my room at Carlisle and Esme's house. "he-l-l-o?" he stuttered, and I heard someone calling his name. "You know what Edward!?" I snapped. "Forget about anything. If there is a next time, at least tell me when you're going to freaking cheat on me!" and with that, I shut the phone and threw it against the wall.

I didn't cry, I didn't feel anything. I knew we were over forever, no matter how much it killed me to be away.

-Present day (one year later)-

I am now a vice president of a motion picture company, who has no life, and no lover.

This past spring, I decided to go back home and take Jake. Jake was my amazing assistant, and a stress-relief partner, so to speak.

I knew I would have to hand him over to Nessie soon. Nessie was my new assistant, and jake was going to be moved up to be my partner.

When nessie came over to be interviewed, I noticed she was exactly his type.

I knew they were bound to be together, so this was my last chance of anything with jake as more then a friend.

If they didn't happen to fall in love, that would be my last hope of anything at all. For now, all my hope was focused that they could make it, and they could love eachother.

I wonder how everyone will react when they know I'm home.

_I'm coming home,  
I've been gone for far too long!  
Do you remember me at all?_

**A/N: Please review. If this story is messed up to you, turn back now. This story will have a happy ending, but it will be one hell of a ride to it. Thank you for reading, and please review, I will reply to all reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm not sure about these stories anymore... Anyone want one?.**


End file.
